Talk:Baby Gao (Uber Rare Cat)/@comment-32973614-20180714225349
Overrated TBH, if you try to change your point of view, you can view him as a unit with relatively good damage and health that has the ability to do less damage to and take more damage from traitless foes, rather than seeing him as a unit with just decent stats and the ability to deal more damage to and take less damage from traited foes. The way you put it makes it sound very different, does it not? Quite frankly, i think he is still very good, but a bit too expensive for what he is, many ubers have a similar cost efficiency as him against traited. Might Lord Gao's cost efficiency = 1.56 against traited Immortal Masamume's = 1.48 (close, this says much) Armageddon's = 2.32 (huge difference, is it not? That's why Armageddon is one of the most underrated ubers IMO) A. Ururun's = 1.3 (close, and she is a free cat) Kaguya's = 4.8 (high numbers are common for cheaper units with small ranges) Divine Kai's = 2.84 (for her shorter range, she has a better cost efficiency than others) Shadow Gao's = 1.04 (3.12 against white) Jizo's = 2.77 and 0.82 if evolved (against black and angel it is 11.8 and 3.3) Zeus's = 1.13 (close to Gao's range, but cost efficiency is quite considerably lower) Can Can's = 8.72 (Single target is usually used to balance high cost efficiency values) Novilan Pasalan's (unofficial name) = 0.63 (LD units tend to have a lower cost efficiency) As you can see, Gao's damage, for his cost, barely stands out out of the norm, and it is almost his only ability, as he cannot be relied on in most metal stages. Don't get me wrong, it is still very good, especially because all of this is about damage, not everithing, and Gao's range is better than the norm, not to mention the shockwave immunity. Anyway, i would say that, for big ubers, a cost efficiency is: garbage if below 0.6, bad if below 0.9, decent if between 0.9 and 1.1, good between 1.1 and 1.3, very good up to 1.6 and excellent above, meaning that, while Armageddon's damage for his cost is broken good, Gao is still worth his price more than an average uber by a good amount, but not nearly as much as short ranged ubers, making him a very good choice if his range can come into play, not to mention the helth, that won't make him survive much longer against swarms of enemies, the number of knockbacks is what has to be high for that, but it allows him to hit enemies that outrange him before being knocked back, as well as tanking few hits before being interrupted during an attack animation. I have no idea on how this "tier" thing works, but i would give him an 8 out of a maximum of 10 in overall usefulness, with Mitama and S. Gao standing at 10 and the average uber at 7.